Sweet Misery
by Shameless Loser
Summary: Kagome & Sesshoumaru are Best friends. Kagome loves him. He loves her. So, why are their lives so complicated?
1. Crushed

**Sweet ****Misery**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha Or Crushed by Rosette

Summary: Set in Modern day Japan. Kagome is 16 and Sesshoumaru is 19. Kagome was in love with Sesshoumaru. Oh, how she adored the way he smiled at her, and was always there to help. They weren't a couple, but he was her best friend. She didn't know if he felt the same, but she was finally going to tell him she loved him. Before Kagura came into the picture...

The Characters... Yes. Their all gonna be OOC.

**Chapter One: Crushed**

This was her chance. He was right there, only feet away. Oh, he would be hers... Kagome took a deep breath and made her way to Sesshoumaru. When she was within arms length, he turned his attention from the girl in front of him and looked at her. He sent her his dazzling smile. The girl in front of him scowled. She was Beautiful, in terms. High cheek bones, full lips. Pale complexion, and dazzling red eyes. She was Thin and tall, wearing a short jean skirt, and a plain red shirt that hugged her curves nicely.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's attention was given back to the girl. She said something to him, and his eyes widened a bit, before becoming soft. He said something back, and she smiled widely. She leaned forward, and captured his lips in hers. His arms went around her, bringing her closer against him...

As the tears brimmed her eyes, Kagome turned a walked away. The Man she loved was with That... Woman! She knew she was too young for him. Her Mother was always throwing a fit, because Kagome was in love with someone three years older than her. He didn't know that. How could he? She told him she wasn't in love with him...

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to her.

"Sesshoumaru!" She blinked a few times. She wasn't expecting to see him here!

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Kagome gave him her full attention.

"Do you love me?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Of course silly! Your my Best Friend!"

"No, I mean, Do you love me? As more than that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No.. I'm sorry.. I don't." Kagome cast her eyes downward, fearing they would betray her words.

"That's good.. I was worried.." Sesshoumaru said, looking to the side. "I need to go. I'll call you tonight."

Once he was out of sight, the tears fell. They fell hard. It felt as if her heart had been torn in two. He didn't want her to love him, Because he didn't love her...

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome sighed as she sat against a tree. She looked over her body. She was short, and very curvy. She was called fat, but she was only One-Hundred and fifteen pounds for gods sakes. She wore jeans that hugged her hips, and loosened as they went down. Her shirt hung loosely around her. She was a sight. Why would he want her, when he had Kagura?

She closed her eyes, and rest her head back.

"Kagome?" A velvet voice called her name. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, only to snap them shut. 'Oh god, not now!'

"Kagome, can you hear me?" He moved closer. She didn't hear him, but she felt him as he knelt beside her. A hand found it's way to her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and looked over at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kagome gave him a quizzical look.

"I saw you crying. Is everything okay? My brother wasn't harsh to you, was he?" Sesshoumaru asked as his eyes softened.

"No, No Inuyasha didn't do anything to me. It was nothing, really. Just.. Letting out my stress." Kagome said as she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

He didn't seem convinced, but he let it drop. "Well, Kagura told me she loved me today." He told her as he rest himself against the tree.

Kagome Bit her lip. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

He laughed, as looked away. "I must confess, I do not love her. But my feeling are strong. I think I can grow to love her.."

Tears burned Kagome's eyes, and she blinked them away. "I'm happy for you." She lied. But who wouldn't lie to make the one they loved happy?

"I'm glad. I was afraid I'd hurt you when I saw you crying." He admitted to her.

"No, today is the day my father walked out on us, so it'd been kinda hard today."

"Oh, it is the day. I'm sorry I forgot. I would have been by your side all day."

"No, if you had done that, you wouldn't have been able to talk with Kagura." Kagome told him.

"I guess. But I still should have been there." He sighed. "What's done is done. Will you be preforming in the Auditorium tonight?"

"Yeah, like always." Kagome said. It had become a tradition, of sorts, for Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame to preform in the Auditorium on Friday's. They weren't sure how it started, but everyone expected it.

"Well, I'll see you there." Sesshoumaru said as he stood. Kagome gave him a nod, and he turned and walked off. She watched him go. Oh, how she loved to watch him walk away. She shook her head and gave a soft sigh before climbing to her feet. She brushed off the grass and headed to the school. Oh, she was gonna get strange glances because she's changing her sound tonight. From She-Rock, to a soft R&B. But what could she do? She was singing her feelings.

Kagome pushed the doors open, and glanced around. Packed again, just for Sweet Misery. She walked to the stage, and climbed the steps to the entrance. "Kagome! We didn't think you were coming. We only have Five minutes!" Sango exclaimed.

"That's plenty time for me to get my feelings out. We're going R&B tonight dears." Kagome told them as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"We're doing what?" Rin asked, as she stopped spinning her drum stick. "What the hell are we singing R&B for? You got the guy you loved today!"

Kagome was silent. "You did get him, right?" Ayame asked.

"More like, Kagura got him." She told them. She opened the bottle and took a huge gulp.

""That little bitch! I'll kill her!" Rin yelled.

Kagome held up a hand. No need. He'll be mine soon. I'll be sure of that." She said as she grabbed her microphone. "Ready?"

"Uhm. What are we singing?" Sango asked, as she slipped her Guitar over her hear,

"Crushed." Kagome told them before simply walking on stage.

"Well, you go girl." Ayame mumbles as she followed with her Bass. They all filed out on stage, and waited for the cheers and whistles to stop before speaking.

"This is called Crushed. I wrote it for someone very special to me." Kagome spoke. She let the microphone fall to her said, and the music started. Soon after, she brought it to her lips, and began.

"_I told myself,_

_Today was gonna be the day._

_No more excuses 'cause I knew exactly what to say._

_Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday,_

_My mind erased,_

_And I let the moment slip away._" Kagome let her eyes close as she moved her hips lightly.

"_Another night,_

_Got me sitting her all on my own._

_Picking up the phone, _

_But I can't get passed the dial tone._

_Wracking my brain,_

_Goin' insane._

_Again and again, I can't keep going this way._" She opened her eyes, and met those Amber eyes she loved so much.

"_Crushed,_

_By the sweetest lips I've never kissed._

_How your fingertips,_

_Have the warmest touch that I've always missed._

_Crushed, by the softest hands I've never held._

_Probably never tell, your the strongest love that I've ever felt._

_Crushed!_

_That I've haven't ever let you know,_

_How it always goes, _

_'Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close._

_And so I'm left,_

_Short of Breath._

_With that heavy feeling in my chest._

_Baby I'm so crushed.._

_So I tell myself that tomorrow's gonna be the day._

_And I keep on tellin' myself that I'm gonna find a way._

_And I won't be afraid,_

_Just like yesterday._

_Won't walk away,_

_Never gonna let another chance slip away._

_'Cause I gotta know,_

_Which ever way it's gonna go._

_Risk my heart and soul,_

_'Cause there can never be no more._

_Wrackin' my brain,_

_Goin' insane._

_Again and Again,_

_I won't keep goin' this way._

_Crushed,_

_By the sweetest lips I've never kissed._

_How your fingertips, _

_Have the warmest touch that I've always missed._

_Crushed,_

_By the softest hand I've never held._

_Probably never tell,_

_Your the strongest love that I've ever felt._

_Crushed,_

_That I haven't ever let you know,_

_How it always goes._

_'Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close._

_And so I'm left,_

_Short of breath,_

_With that heavy feeling in my chest._

_Baby I'm so crushed..._" Kagome sang.

"_Crushin all the way to you,_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do._

_Gotta find a way to do._" The other three sang.

"_I don't know just what to doo.._" Kagome sang.

"_Crushin all the way to you,_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do._

_Gotta find a way to you.._" They sang again.

"_Oh I'm.._

_Crushin all the way to you,_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do._

_Gotta find a way to you.._

_And so I'm left,_

_Short of breath, _

_With that heavy feeling in my chest._

_Baby I'm so.._

_Crushed! _

_By the sweetest lips I've never kissed. _

_How your fingertips,_

_Have the warmest touch that I've always missed._

_Crushed,_

_By the softest hand's I've never held._

_Probably tell, _

_Your the strongest love that I've ever felt._

_Crushed,_

_That I haven't ever let you know,_

_How it always goes,_

_'Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close._

_And so I'm left,_

_Short of breath,_

_With that heavy feeling in my chest._

_Baby I'm so crushed..._" Kagome sang.

"_Crushin all the way to you,_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do.._

_gotta find a way to you.._" The girls sang.

"_And the warmest touch that I've always missed.. Crushed!_" Kagome said after.

"_Crushin all the way to you,_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do,_

_Gotta find a way to you.." _They sang.

"_Gotta find a way to you..." _Kagome tore her eyes from Sesshoumaru and Kagura. They were holding hands, and smiling at each other. It made her sick, really. Her eyes caught with Inuyashas. He was staring at her intently. What was he gonna do to her now?

"_Crushin all the way to you, _

_Don't know what I'm gonna do.._

_gotta find a way to you..._

_And so I'm left,_

_Short of breath,_

_With that heavy feeling in my chest._

_Baby I'm so..._

_Crushed..._

_Crushed.._

_Crushed........."_ Kagome finished. She sent Inuyasha another questioning look before giving the crowd her attention. She smiled brightly, they seemed to love the new sound. Sadly, it will only last this song.


	2. Stand in the Rain

**Sweet Misery**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song:

**Song**: Stand in the Rain

**Artist**: Superchick

**Chapter One: You belong with Me**

Kagome sighed for the um-tenth time that day. She placed her chin in her palm, and turned her head towards the window. She missed Sesshoumaru so very much..

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked her.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kagome looked over at Sango through the corner of her eyes.

"I have no idea. Is it the fact that you keep sighing? Or the fact That you've been moping around for the last four months?" Sango said sarcastically.

"Har har. I have not been moping at all. I'm happy! See?" Kagome said with a huge smile. "Happy."

"Right. And I'm the richest woman in Tokyo." Sango rolled her eyes. "I wish. Look, I wrote a song, and me and the girls Have been practicing it. Mind to sit out tonight?"

"No. I could use a break. My Songs haven't really been all that great.."

"Kagome, your songs are always great." Sango said, placing a hand on her arm. "I want you to sit on stage with us while we preform."

"Alright... Why?" Kagome gave her a distrusting face.

"Never you mind. Just sit there." Sango said before walking out. Either this was gonna be something good, or horribly, horribly bad... She hoped it wasn't the ladder.

Kagome heard the door close, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned and grimaced. '_Great. Just what I need..._.'

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked over to her.

"Inuyasha. To whom do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company?" Kagome asked with a glare.

"Cut the crap. I'm here to help." He told her as he plopped down in a chair.

"Help.. Who?"

"You."

"With?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome paused. "...How?..."

"I can't stand Kagura. And you deserve him. I've watched you fight for everything. Why not fight for him?" Inuyasha asked, before walking out.

Kagome stood there in silence for a moment longer, going over his words in her head. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as she ran out the door after him. "How am I supposed to fight for him? He doesn't love me.."

"Fool. Open your eyes. Watch the way he watches you. He loves you, we just need to help him realize it.." Inuyasha said.

"How?" Kagome asked as she hurried beside his long-legged strides.

"Fake relationship, of course. We just need someone to play the Fake Man interest..." Inuyasha said as he looked around.

"Well... Why not you?" She asked innocently.

Inuyasha suddenly halted, causing Kagome to slam into him. "What?"

"Why don't you do it? What better way to show him, than to be with the one person he would KILL to keep me away from. Why not you?"

"Why? Why didn't I think of this! You're a Genius!" He said. He Saw Sesshoumaru come around the corner and halt, watching them. Inuyasha acted quickly, Scooping Kagome up in his arms. "Play along." He murmured to her, before placing his lips to hers. They heard the growl before they felt the blow. Kagome fell to the Ground, and Inuyasha was against the wall by his throat.

"Don't... Don't touch her." Sesshoumaru growled out through clenched teeth.

"Why can't I? I thought that's how Boyfriends were supposed to act?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk, that was quickly wiped away by the grip on his throat becoming tighter.

"You lie!" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Ask her.. Yourself.." Inuyasha managed.

Sesshoumaru half turned, waiting for Kagome to respond. "It's true. Inuyasha and I have feelings for each other. It's just something you have to deal with." Kagome said, as she picked herself off of the floor. "Let him go.."

Sesshoumaru hesitated before releasing Inuyasha. "I thought you were above him Kagome. I guess you're just as low as he is.." He spat before walking away.

Kagome felt the sting of tears after that had begun to fall. She buried her face in her hands and ran out the doors to the Court Yard. She sank to her knees and sobbed. She jumped and turned when she felt gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He's just pissed. He'll be running to your side to apologize before you even begin to miss him." Inuyasha told her softly.

"That's the thing. I already miss him. The way he smiles at me. The way his eyes shine when he's happy. The way his eyes soften as I cry on his shoulder, the conversations we have. His touch. His.. Everything!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha pulled her close and rested his chin atop her head. He held her tight as she sobbed into her shirt. This wasn't apart of the plans. Sesshoumaru was supposed to realize he was with the wrong person, beg Kagome for her forgiveness, and they would live happily ever after. But no, he HAD to act like a jackass! He continues to hold her until her sobbing stopped, and he gently pulled away from her. "Are you ready to hear your Girls sing?" He asked.

Kagome gave a small smile and a weak nod. He helped her to her feet, and they made their way to the Auditorium. Kagome walked on the stage, and sat in the chair Sango motioned to.

"Kagome won't be preforming tonight, she's going to have a song sung to her. Rin, Ayame, and Myself worked on this for awhile, and we wrote it just for her.."

"She never slows down...  
She doesn't know why,  
But she knows that when she's, all alone.  
Feels like it's all coming down...

She won't turn around...  
The shadows are long,  
And she fears if she cries, that first tear,  
The tears will not stop raining down...

So stand in the rain!  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's,  
All crashing down!  
You Stand through the pain,  
You won't drown.  
And one day whats lost can be found!  
You stand in the rain..

She won't make a sound,  
Alone in this fight with herself.  
And her fears whispering,  
if she stands she'll fall down.

She wants to be found.  
The only way out is through everything,  
She's running from.  
Wants to give up, and lie down.

So stand in the rain!  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's,

All crashing down.

You stand through the pain!  
You won't drown.  
And one day whats lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain.

So stand in the rain.  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's,  
All crashing down.  
You stand in the pain!  
You won't drown.  
And one day whats lost can be found!  
You stand in the rain!

So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's,  
All crashing down.  
You Stand through the pain,  
You won't drown.  
And one day whats lost can be found!

So stand in the rain..

So stand in the rain...  
Stand your ground...  
Stand up when it's,  
All crashing down.  
You Stand through the pain..  
You won't drown.  
And one day whats lost can be found!

So stand in the rain..  
You stand in the rain....." Sango said. Kagome stood up and hugged them all, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha watched them for a moment, before turning away. This wasn't supposed to happen...

He is _**not**_ supposed to fall in love with Kagome Higurashi...

**And this is where I leave you darling! I know it's short, but I wanted to give you a little insight of the Love... Square? Hmmmm.... Reviews are pretty, can I have some please? Thanks! Until Next time...**

**Chow!**


	3. God, that felt good

**Sweet Misery**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Inuyasha, or any song used in this story.

**Song: None.. Hah. Fooled you.**

**Artist: None! Amazing, Ne?**

**Chapter Three:**

**LAST TIME:**

Kagome stood up and hugged them all, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha watched them for a moment, before turning away. This wasn't supposed to happen...

He is _**not**_ supposed to fall in love with Kagome Higurashi...

**THIS TIME!:**

Kagome stood up and hugged them all, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha watched them for a moment, before turning away. This wasn't supposed to happen...

He is **_not_** supposed to fall in love with Kagome Higurashi. '_Damn_!' He cursed himself. He had to stop this.. He watched Kagome as she smiled at her friends. Then she turned toward him, and sent that dazzling smile at him. When she turned back to her friends, he released the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Interesting song they wrote for her. What did you do?" A cold voices asked from behind him. He turned slightly, never taking his eyes off of Kagome. "Not what I did, but you." He told Sesshoumaru before walking away. Sesshoumaru stood there for only a moment before leaving. Kagome bid Sango, Ayame, and Rin farewell before leaving with Inuyasha.

"It's such a wonderful night.. Why not walk?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha felt Sesshoumarus eyes burning into his back. He slipped Kagome's hand in his, and smiled at her. "Whatever you want." **_'Bum bum'_**

"Really? No one's done what I wanted in awhile.." Kagome said.

"With me, we'll always do what you want." Inuyasha told her with a smile. Kagome smiled back. **_'Bum Bum'_** They began walking, having conversations about nothing.

**(Weeks later)**

"There's a problem.." Kagome said as she paced her room.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"I think I'm falling for Inuyasha.." Kagome told her. There was silence on the other end, before..

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked her. "Kohaku, get out!"

"He doesn't want me.. Me and Inuyasha have been "dating" for three weeks now.. And Sesshomaru has done nothing! He won't even speak to me!" Kagome said as she sat in the Arm chair in the corner of her room.

"Maybe he's just pissed? I don't know what to tell you Kagome. Maybe he's hurt, like you were. Look, I have to go. Mom's yelling about Kohaku. I'll call later, okay?" Sango told her.

"Alright. Have fun!" Kagome said.

"Oh, lots." Sango said before hanging up.

Kagome sat her phone down and it rang again. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kagome." She froze. Hell has frozen over. Sesshomaru called her after Three weeks. She was amazed! "Sesshoumaru!"

"How have you been?" He asked her.

"Fine.. I suppose." She replied.

"Fine? That's your default. What did the Mutt do to you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"He hasn't done anything. Unless treating me with respect, showing me that he cares, and listening to me when I tell him things is something bad!" Kagome yelled.

"I see. I made a mistake in calling you." He said before hanging up.

Kagome slammed her phone shut, and threw it against the wall. As she watched the pieces fall the the ground, she sobbed. Harder and harder, it was getting difficult to breathe.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he walked into her room. "Kagome baby, What's wrong?" He knelt down and held her close to him.

"He.. He's. Such an.. Ass!" She sobbed into his chest as he held her.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha growled. "What did he do?"

"He was talking so mean about you! And after I defended you, he told me he made a mistake in calling me, and hung up on me!" Kagome said. She had calmed down after Inuyasha began to hold her.

"You defended me?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away from her.

"Well, yeah! He called you a _mutt_." Kagome said the word as if it were poison. "He was so mean. So I told him that you cared, listened, and respected me. Then he got mad and hung up.."

"Do you really feel that way?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes.."

"Then forget about Sesshomaru!" He told her.

"Forget about him?"

"Yeah. Let's make this relationship real. You don't need all the pain he's causing you! Why not be with someone you know cares?" Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"I... I can try.. But I can't promise you anything Inuyasha. You know I love someone else. So please, give me time..." Kagome asked.

"That's all I can ask for.." Inuyasha leaned forward and planted a light kiss to her lips. "Get some rest hon."

"'Kay.." Kagome gave him a light smile, and watched him walk out the door. She crawled over to her stand, and pulled her phone of the charger. _(Not the cell phone, the house phone.)_

"Hello?"

"Sango! Gab Rin and Ayame! We need a girls night." Kagome said, smiling to herself.

"What's got you so happy?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you all when you get here. Bring your gear. We're having a concert!" Kagome said before hanging up. She jumped up and ran to her closet. She pulled out a pair of faded jeans, and a shirt she designed that says, "_**Sweet Misery**_" on it. She quickly threw on the clothes, and pulled her hair up. She pulled it through like she was making a bun, but flipped it so the hair was falling from the top of her head. She had just made it to the bottom of the steps when the bell rang. She ran over to the door and threw it open with a smile, that fell quickly.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Sesshoumaru. Fetch him for me." Kagura said.

"Well, he's not here. I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen him in about a month." Kagome told her as she crossed her arms.

"Well, he was talking to you, got pissed off, and stormed out of the house. Figured his mutt of a brother did something and Sesshomaru came to play hero." Kagura said with a smirk.

"No, my Boyfriend has done nothing. Good bye Kagura." Kagome said with an innocent smile.

"Well, you better-" Kagura's words were cut short by the door slamming in her face. Kagome smirked as she listened to Kagura's screams outside the door. "God that felt good." She stated out loud as she made her way towards the kitchen.

**I'm sorry! I know, another short one.. But you have been such wonderful reviewers that I could not resists! So, a gift for you. ^-^ Keep the pretties coming!**

**Your writer,**

_**Shameless Loser**_


	4. Nobody Wins

_**Sweet Misery**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha, or the Songs used in this Story.

_**Song: **_ Everything I'm Not

_**Artist: **_The Veronicas

_**Song:**_ Nobody Wins

_**Artist: **_The Veronicas

_**Song: **_When it All Falls Apart

_**Artist: **_The Veronicas

_**Song: **_ 7 Things

_**Artist: **_ Miley Cyrus

_**LAST TIME: **_

"No, my Boyfriend has done nothing. Good bye Kagura." Kagome said with an innocent smile.

"Well, you better-" Kagura's words were cut short by the door slamming in her face. Kagome smirked as she listened to Kagura's screams outside the door. "God that felt good." She stated out loud as she made her way towards the kitchen.

_**THIS TIME:**_

"No, my Boyfriend has done nothing. Good bye Kagura." Kagome said with an innocent smile.

"Well, you better-" Kagura's words were cut short by the door slamming in her face. Kagome smirked as she listened to Kagura's screams outside the door. "God that felt good." She stated out loud as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"What a little lier you are." Kagome jumped slightly and whirled around to come face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"How am I a lier?" Kagome asked, he arms crossing in front of her.

"You told her I wasn't here." He said with a shrug. "But yet, here I stand."

"To be fair, I didn't know you were here. Now, you can get the hell out of my house."

"Kagome. You miss me. I know you miss me, just as much as I miss you." Sesshoumaru moved away from the counted he was leaning on and took a few steps toward her.

"Stop. Just, stop! After everything you said to me, you want me to forgive you? You want me to forget, and just continue things how they were? Well, I'm sorry. That's something I can not, and will not do." Kagome told him, as she moved from in front of the doorway. "Now, Get out."

"I'm sorry! How many god damn times do I have to tell you!?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Kagome never faltered. "When you actually mean it. Now go!"

Sesshoumaru stood for only a moment before storming past her. Kagome stood there in silence, flinching when she heard the door slam. "Fuck!" She yelled, slamming her fist against the wall.

"Kagome?" She heard Sangos voice floating from the Living room.

Kagome walked to the sink and ran cold water on her abused hand. "In here!"

Sango walked in followed by Rin and Ayame. "What the fuck did you do?" Ayame asked as she looked at Kagomes bruised hand.

"I punched the wall." She told them with a shrug.

"Why would you punch the wall?" Rin asked.

"Sesshoumaru." Was all Kagome said as she headed towards the doorway.

"Oh no, Ho. What did he do?" Sango said, blocking her path to freedom.

"He was here. He was all, "I know you miss me like I miss you.", "I'm sorry!", etcetera etcetera." Kagome said as she twisted her hand in the air.

"Did you forgive him?" The asked in union.

"No." Kagome told them simply.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"He was too cruel. The way he treated me these last three weeks, was unbearable to me, and he needs to know how that feels." Kagome said.

Sango stood there with her mouth open as Kagome shoved past her. "How long are you going to punish him?"

"Until he understands my pain. Until he understands how much I love him. Sango, you have no idea how hard it was for me to act like that to him. I almost broke down in tears, yelling at him like that. It's getting so hard to fake these feelings... And then Inuyasha was all, "Why not make our relationship real?" And the he told me he'd give me all the time I needed to get over Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Wait. Rewind! What about Inuyasha?" Rin asked, staring at her like she grew two heads.

"Inuyasha came over, and I was crying, because I just got done arguing with Sesshoumaru for the first time today. And he asked me if I really felt how I told Sesshoumaru. I do, but it's not the same with Inuyasha as it is with Sesshoumaru. I can't get past my feelings for that arrogant man." Kagome said.

"Don't worry babe, we got this." Ayame said, as she placed her arm around Kagome.

"Yeah bitches! Now, let's go rock our fans." Rin said, her hand in a fist in front her.

Kagome smiled at her friends. She gave one nod of her head, and they made their way to the Garage.

Their equipment was already set up, waiting to be used. Kagome opened the door, and was surprised to see the crowd waiting for them. Word really traveled fast.... "Hey guys! Ready to rock?" Kagome yelled out.

The crowd roared with excitement. The girls took their places, and Kagome switched the Microphone on.

"This is called Everything I'm Not."

"Oh no,

Don't go changing. That's what you told me from the start. Thought you where something different, That's when it all just fell apart. Like you're so perfect, And I can't measure up. Well I'm not perfect, Just all messed up. I was losing myself to somebody else! But now I see.. I don't wanna pretend, So this is the end of you and me. Cause the girl, that you want, She was tearing us apart! Cause she's everything, Everything, I'm not. It's not like I need somebody, Telling me where I should go at night. Don't worry you'll find somebody, Someone to tell how to live their life. Cause your so perfect, And no one measures up. Yeah all by yourself, You're all messed up. I was losing myself to somebody else! But now I see.. I don't wanna pretend, So this is the end, of you and me. Cause the girl, that you want, She was tearing us apart! Cause she's everything, Everything, I'm not.. Now wait a minute. Because of you, I never knew all the things that I had. Hey don't you get it, I'm not going anywhere with you tonight, Cause this is my life. I was losing myself to somebody else, But now I see.. I don't wanna pretend, So this is the end of you and me. Cause the girl, that you want, She was tearing us apart! Cause she's was everything, Everything, I'm not. But now I see, I don't wanna pretend.. So this is the end, of you and me. Cause the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart! Cause she's everything, Everything, I'm not..." Kagome finished, with a smile. The crowd had grown, and the roars were intensifying.

"Alright guys! Do you wanna hear more!?" Kagome screamed. She laughed as the crowd was roaring with demand. "Alright! This one's called Nobody Wins."

"Hold your head up high,  
You're never wrong.  
Somewhere in the right, you belong.  
You would rather fight, than walk away...  
What a lonely way, to breathe the air.  
What an unlovely way, to say you care.  
Now we're too far gone, for me to save...  
And I never thought that we'd come to this...

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye." Kagome sang

"Never turn around, you would rather fight, then you walk away." Sango sang  
"There's just no reason left to try." Kagome sang.  
"Now it's gone too far, look at where we are." Ayame sang.  
"You push me away!  
Another black day.  
Let's count up the reasons to cry.  
Look what you've missed, living like this,  
Nobody wins..."Kagome sang.

"Nobody wins." Rin sang.

"Searching for the truth, in your eyes.  
Found myself so lost, don't recognize,  
The person now that you, you claim to be..  
Don't know when to stop, or where to start.  
You're just so caught up in who you are.  
Now you're far too high, for me to see.  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this...  
Maybe there's beauty in goodbye..." Kagome sang

"Never turn around, you're about fly, then you walk away." Sango sang.

"There's just no reason left to try.." Kagome sang.  
"Now it's gone too far, look at where we are." Ayame sang.  
"You push me away!  
Another black day.  
Let's count up the reasons to cry.  
Look what you've missed, living like this..  
Nobody wins.." Kagome said.

"Nobody wins.." Rin sang.

"You never say you're sorry.  
Try to tell me that you love me.  
But don't - it's too late to take it there.  
Maybe there's beauty in goodbye.." Kagome sang.

"Never turn around, you're about fly, then you walk away.." Sango sang.  
"There's just no reason left to try." Kagome sang.  
"Now it's gone too far, look at where we are." Ayame sang  
You push me away!  
Another black day.  
Let's count up the reasons to cry..  
Look what you've missed, living like this.  
Nobody wins..." Kagome sang.

"Now it's gone too far, look at where we are..." Rin sang.

"You see, in a love Triangle, No one wins. But if it's a square, You're pretty much screwed.." Kagome said, looking from face to face in the crowd. Her eyes stopped on Sesshoumaru. "We're going to take a little break, and play a few more songs. See you guys in a few!" The girls jumped off the stage, and walked to fridge placed in the Garage. Grabbing bottles of water, they plopped down onto the sectional, wiping the sweat off their faces.

"That's a lot of people." Sango said, as she watched the crowd's chattering.

"Definitely." Rin said, her head resting on the back of the couch.

Kagome's phone played Lollipop by Framing Hanley, and she looked down. "Ugh." She flipped open her phone, and read the message.

"_**I'm sorry. Forgive me?**_" (Sesshoumaru)

"**Not on your life.**" (Kagome)

"_**Why can't you get over this foolishness and just forgive me!?**_"

"**What's the point? And why is it so foolish Sesshoumaru? Because it's not your idea of a fight? Well too damn bad, I can't forgive the way you treated me.**"

"_**How did I treat you? Like I was betrayed? Like you stabbed me in the back by dating the ONE person who is no good for you? **_"

"**What makes him so bad for me? The fact that he has something you don't? Of the fact that, maybe, just this once, Inuyasha IS what's best for me, and you can't handle that? **" No reply. "Ha." She wins. Two Sesshoumaru, One Kagome. Oh, this is getting interesting. Kagome looked up to see Sango, Rin, and Ayame staring at her. "What?"

"Who ya talkin' to?" Rin said, as she edged closer.

Kagome snapped her phone shut, and put it back in her pocket. "I was _arguing_ with Sesshoumaru."

"Oh? Third times a charm?" Sango said, her delicate eyebrow raised.

"Three strikes and your out is more like it." Kagome said as she stood. "Ready?"

"Why the hell not?" Ayame said with one last stretch as she stood.

Rin just gave a groan as she stood. "I'm to old for this.."

They walked back to the equipment, and Sango slammed a chord on the guitar to get the crowds attention.

"This one's called, When everything Falls apart."

"I'm having the day from hell.

It wasn't going so well." Kagome sang.

"Before ya came!" Sango sang.

"And you told me you needed space,

With a kiss on the side my face." Kagome sang.

"Not a game." Rin sang.

"And not to mention,

The tears I've shed.

I should have kicked your," Kagome sang.

"Ass instead." Ayame sang.

"I need an invention,

Tension,

To stop this quenching and scream.

Cause baby,

Everything is effed up,

Straight from the heart.

Tell me what do you do,

When it all falls apart?

Gotta pick myself up, where do I start?

Cause I can't turn to you,

When it all falls apart,

No.

Don't know where I parked my car.

Don't know who my real friends are," Kagome sang.

"Any more!" Sango sang.

"I put my faith in you.

What a stupid thing to do." Kagome sang.

"I'm afraid to pause." Rin sang.

"And not to mention.." Kagome sang.

"I drank too much." Ayame sang.

"Feeling hung over." Kagome sang, her eyes roaming the crowd again.

"Out of touch." Sango sand.

"I need an invention,

Tension,

To stop this quenching and scream.

Cause baby,

Everything is effed up,

Straight from the heart.

Tell me what do you do,

When it all falls apart?

Gotta pick myself up, where do I start?

Cause I can't turn to you,

When it all falls apart,

No.

Can it be easier?

Can't I just change my life?

Cause it just seems to go bad every time.

Will love will be mended?

Another one ending,

Once again.

Everything is effed up,

Straight from the heart.

Tell me what do you do,

When it all falls apart?

Gotta pick myself up, where do I start?

Cause I can't turn to you,

When it all falls apart,

No.

Everything is effed up,

Straight from the heart.

Tell me what do you do,

When it all falls apart?

Gotta pick myself up, where do I start?

Cause I can't turn to you,

When it all falls apart,

No.

When it all falls apart?

No..

When it all falls apart?

No..

Everything is effed up,

Straight from the heart.

Tell me what do you do,

When it all falls apart?

Gotta pick myself up..." Kagome sang.

The crowd roared, and Sesshoumaru looked annoyed.

"Alright, last one guys!! This is called Seven Things!"

"Shah." Sango sang.

"Shah." Ayame sang.

"Shah." Rin sang.

"I probably shouldn't say this,

But at times I get so scared.

When I think about the previous,

Relationship we shared.

It was awesome,

But we lost it.

It's not possible for me,

Not to care..

And now we're standing in the rain,

But nothings ever gonna change until you hear,

My dear.

There's Seven things I hate about you!

There's seven thing that I hate about you.

Oh you..

You're vain!

You're games!

You're insecure!

You love me, You like her!

You made me laugh,

You made me cry.

I don't know which,

Side to buy!

Your friends their jerks,

When you act like them,

Just know it hurts.

I wanna be,

With the one I know.

And the seventh thing,

I hate the most that you do...

You make me love you.

It's awkward and it's silent,

as I wait for you to say,

What I need to hear now.

Your sincere apology.

When you mean it,

I'll believe it.

If you text it,

I'll delete it.

Let's be clear.

Oh I'm not coming back.

You're taking seven steps here.

There's Seven things I hate about you!

You're vain!

You're games!

You're insecure!

You love me, You like her!

You made me laugh,

You made me cry.

I don't know which,

Side to buy!

Your friends their jerks,

When you act like them,

Just know it hurts.

I wanna be,

With the one I know.

And the seventh thing,

I hate the most that you do...

You make me love you.

And compared to all the great things,

That would take to long to write,

I probably should mention,

The seven that I like...

There's seven things I like about you!

Your hair,

Your eyes,

Your own demise.

When we kiss,

I'm in decide.

You made me laugh,

You made me cry,

But I guess that's what I'll have to buy.

Your hand in mine,

When we're intertwined,

Every thing's all right!

I wanna be,

With the one I know.

And the seventh thing,

I like the most that you do...

You make me love you." Kagome sang, her eyes never left Sesshoumaru's.

"Shah." Sango sang.

"Shah." Rin sang.

"You do, oh.." Kagome sang. She saw someone standing behind Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha? He didn't look happy.

"La la la." Ayame sang.

As the crowd screamed for more, The girls walked to the opening of the garage, gave a bow, and closed the door. The let out sighs as the plopped down on their chairs.

"That was completely insane!" Sango said. "Did they leave?"

Rin stood and made her was to the windows on the garage door. Sliding over a stool, she climbed atop it and peered out. "Uh."

"Uh? What's uh? Rin?" Kagome asked, as she stood slowly.

"Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Onigumo, and Hakudoshi are the Uhs." Rin said.

"What about them?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Their outside. With their equipment. Looks like their gonna give a little preformance.." Rin said, as she turned her head to look at the other three gaping girls.

_**All right Loves, this is where I leave you. I'm so sorry for the wait on this!! I lost internet there for awhile. Be ready, the next chapter is going to get very interesting. I hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to make the character interaction longer than the songs, but it seems I might have failed. As always, I would appreciate the pretty little comments you all give.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Shameless Loser**_


	5. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! This is just a little note letting you know, I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY, VERY sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm putting the story under revision, because I've had a bad case of writers block that won't go away. Not much is going to change, but I hope it will become better!! Thanks for reading!

Shameless Loser


	6. Revisions complete! Read for Info!

Hey guys! I have did the revision I wanted, and have begun the fifth Chapter!! I'm very sorry if this story is confusing, or moving too fast, but I promise, it will be better! The End on the Fourth chapter has changed, which altered the outcome of the Fifth. Please, re read the end at least, or you will be very lost.. Thanks!

Shameless Loser


	7. Go Quiet Through The Trees

**Okay guys, I'm soooo very sorry for the loon wait on this! I recently moved, started on the learning, and am looking for a new job. It shouldn't be that long, for a new update. Again, Sorry!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or the songs used in this story, unless told other wise.

**Song: **Breathe Into Me

**Artist: **Red

**Song: **It's Not Over

**Artist: **Secondhand Serenade

**Song: **Through the Trees

**Artist: **Low Shoulder

**Last Chapter:**

Rin stood and made her way to the windows on the garage door. Sliding over a stool, she climbed atop it and peered out. "Uh.."

"Uh? What's uh? Rin?" Kagome asked, as she stood slowly.

"Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Onigumo, and Hakudoshi are the Uhs." Rin said.

"What about them?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Their outside. With their equipment. Looks like their gonna give a little

preformance.." Rin said, as she turned her head to look at the other three gaping girls.

**This Chapter:**

You have to be kidding me..." Kagome groaned as Sango yanked the door up.

"Well fuck." Sango said, as she stood there staring.

"What is that idiot doing!?" Kagome whispered harshly.

"This is a Song, for the one I love." Sesshoumaru said.

"And this is how it feels when I,

Ignore the words you spoke to me.

And this is where I lose myself when I,

Keep running away from you.

And this is who I am when,

When I don't know myself anymore.

And this is what I choose when,

It's all left up to me.

Breathe your life into me!

I can feel you.

I'm falling, falling, faster.

Breathe your life into me!

I still need you..

I'm falling, falling...

Breathe into me!

Breathe into me..

And this is how it looks when,

I am standing on the edge.

And this is how I break apart,

When I finally hit the ground.

And this is how it hurts when I,

Pretend I don't feel any pain.

And this is how I disappear,

When I throw myself away!

Breathe your life into me!

I can feel you.

I'm falling, falling, faster!

Breathe your life into me!

I still need you..

I'm falling, falling..

Breathe into me!

Breathe into me!

Breathe into me!

Breathe into me!

Breathe your life into me!

I can feel you.

I'm falling, falling, faster.

Breathe your life into me!

I still need you.

I'm falling, falling..

Breathe into me.

Breathe your life into me!

I'm falling, falling, faster!

Breathe your life into me!

Falling, falling, falling!

Breathe into me.

Breathe into me.

Breathe into me.

Breathe into me.

Breathe!!" Sesshoumaru finished. The girls were screaming. The boys were cheering. Kagura was smiling. Kgome could feel the tears in her eyes.. God, why did he have to do this to her, at her house, in front of her friends, her family, her fans..

"There's a story behind this song. I wrote it for my Best Friend, and she never got to hear it..

"My tears run down like Razor blades,

I know, I'm not the one to blame, it's you..

Or is it me?

And all the words we never say,

Come out, and now we're all ashamed,

And there's no since in playing games,

When you've done all you can do.." Sesshoumaru sang, as he strummed lightly on the guitar.

"But now it's over...

It's over..

Why is it over?

We had the chance to make it,

Now it's over..

It's over.

It cant be over..." Onigumo sang.

"I wish that I could take it back...

But it's over...

I lose myself in all these fights,

I lose my since of Wrong and Right,

I cry!

I cry...

I'm shaking from the pain thats in my head.

I Just wanna crawl into my bed.

And throw away the life I lead,

But I won't let it die.

But I won't let it die!" Sesshoumaru continued in a harsher tone.

"But now it's over...

It's over..

Why is it over?

We had the chance to make it,

Now it's over..

It's over.

It cant be over..." Naraku sang, mimicking the soft tone of his brother.

"I wish that I could take it back..

I'm falling apart,

I'm falling apart!

Don't say this won't last forever.

You're breaking my heart,

You're breaking my heart!

Don't tell me that we will never be together!

We could be, over and over.

We could be, forever...

I'm falling apart,

I'm falling apart!

Don't say this won't last forever.

You're breaking my heart,

You're breaking my heart!

Don't tell me that we will never be together!

We could be, over and over.

We could be, forever!" Sesshoumaru sang out.

"It's not over.

It's not over.

It's never over!

Unless you let it take you..

It's not over.

It's not over!

Unless you let it break you!

It's not over..." Sesshoumaru, Onigumo, and Naraku finished. Again, The crowd was screaming. Kaguras smile fell from her face. Kagome's tears came harder. Why!? Why couldn't he have just left her alone?

"This last song, is again, for the Woman I love..." Sesshoumaru stated.

"All alone in an empty room,  
nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend.  
I don't know how we ended up here.  
I don't know but it's never been so clear.  
We made a mistake, dear.  
And I see the broken glass in front of me.  
I see your shadow hanging over me,  
And your face, I can see...

Through the trees,  
I will find you.  
I will heal the ruins left inside you.  
Cuz I'm still here breathing now...  
I'm still here breathing now...  
I'm still here breathIng now...  
Until I'm set free.  
Go quiet through the trees..." Sesshoumaru sang. Kagome knew. This was for her. Kagura wouldn't know a thing about that line. Go quiet through the trees. Oh, she remember. The time, in the Ninth Grade, when She got the idea to plant an entire forest in her backyard. They must have planted nearly a hundred of those damn things. She had the space, and it was something her Grandfather had wanted to do. Make a small forest on the Edge of the Shrine Land.

So she called up Sesshoumaru, and he came over to help her. They worked for two day, digging, planting, and searching for the perfect spot for them. It took them months to begin sprouting. The day they were old enough to hold leaves, she called Sesshoumaru over. He though something had happened, because she was crying..

"I remember how we used to talk,  
About the places we would go when we were off,  
And all that we were gonna find.  
And I remember our seeds grow,  
And how you cried when you saw,  
the first leaves show.  
The love was pouring from your eyes." Sesshoumaru sang.

***FLASH BACK***

Sesshoumaru ran into the back, where the trees were planted. He could hear her crying. He went to her, and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong? What ahppened?"

"Their growing! Sesshoumaru, my little Trees have leaves! Loot at how beautiful they are!" Kagome cried as she looked over at her trees.

"You are crying.. Because of.. Trees? Nothing happened? You aren't hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking her over.

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm sorry I scared you. I was just so happy!" Kagome said, with a small smile. She looked back out at her trees, resting there with the backdrop of the sun setting. "They are so beautiful!"

"Exceptional." Sesshoumaru agreed. What Kagome didn't know, was that his eyes had never left her face.

***Fin***

"So can you see,  
The branches hanging over me?  
Can you see,  
The love you left inside of me?  
In my face,  
Can you see?

Through the trees,  
I will find you.  
I will heal the ruins left inside you.  
Cuz I'm still here breathing now!  
I'm still here breathing now!  
I'm still here breathing now!  
Until I'm set free.  
Go quiet through the trees..

Cuz you're not coming back.  
And you're not coming back.  
No-oo.. No-oo.. No.  
You're not coming back...  
You're not coming back...

Take my breath, as your own...  
Take my eyes, to guide you home...

Cuz I'm still here breathing now.  
I'm still here breathing now.  
I'm still here breathing now.  
And I'm still here...

Cuz I'm still here breathing now!  
I'm still here breathing now!  
I'm still here breathing now!  
And I'm still here..

Cuz I'm still here breathing now!  
I'm still here breathing now!  
I'm still here breathing now!

I'm still here breathing now!  
And I'm still here..

But you're not coming back.  
And you're not coming back.  
Cuz you're not coming back.  
Until I'm set free  
Go quiet through the trees..." Seshsoumaru finished. Kagome couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. He loved her. He admitted it. Not only to himself, but to everyone who was there. They just didn't know it. But she knew. Kagome knew.. Eight months.. She waited eight months for him.. And now, she had the chance to make him hers. And she was going to. After he got rid of the pesky problem of Kagura. Speak of the Devil..

Kagura made her was to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshy, baby, What about trees? I hate trees. Why would you write me a song about trees?" She asked, as she attached herself to his side. Kagome made a slow approach, and stoped slightly behind him.

He knew she was there. He turned to her. "Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome breathed out, tears brimming her eyes again.

"Kagome! Why are you here!? didn't I warn you to stay away from my Sesshy? Hm? If you don't vanish from my sight in this very instant (-- I got a new story idea with this. Yay!) I'll make you regret it." Kagura sneered at Kagome.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry Kagura, but the ast time I checked, this was MY house. You are on MY property, and if you keep talking to me like that, I'll make _you_ regret it." Kagome said, as she got nose-to-nose with Kagura.

"Sesshy! Are you gonna let that little bitch talk to me like that!?" Kagura screeched.

Sesshoumaru gave a simple, "Yes."

"I knew it! You love that little tramp! You have **no** idea of the mistake you just made. You'll regret this." Kagura told him.

"Kagura, the only thing I regret is dating you, and losing Kagome." He told her, his eyes on Kagome. Inuyasha was making his way over. Damn. Forgot about that problem.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Want me to make them leave?" He asked her, as he slipped his arm around her.

"Inuyasha.. I'm sorry. And thank you. Kagura is the only one who need to go. I.. I want to be with Sesshoumaru.." Kagome told him, as she took his hands in hers.

Inuyasha gave her a small smile. "That's what you've always wanted. I knew you wanted that. You told me you wanted that. I wanted that for you, to make you happy.. Thats all I've ever wanted Kagome, my friend. Plus, I've kinda fallen for your sister.." Inuyasha told her with a lopsided grin.

"Rin? No way!? Why did you tell me!?" Kagome asked, a bright smile on her face.

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to remove her from your property, so you can speak to the guy you love." Inuyasha said. With a quick kiss to Kagome's cheek, he moved away. He took Kagura by the arm, and and pulled her towards the fron of the house. She didn't deserve to take the easy way down.

"Kagome.." Sesshoumaru whispered, before taking her into his arms. "I love you. And I'm so, so sorry for not realizing it sooner. I put you through so much pain..."

"Shh. Sesshoumaru, we're together now. And that's all that matters. I love you." Kagome told him, placing her hand on his cheek gently.

Sesshoumaru took hold of her hand, and placed a kiss to her palm before he lowerd their hands, and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. It didn't last long, because the crowd broke out in applause, and startled them.

"Freaking finally!" Rin yelled, Inuyasha stood beside her, with his arm around her waist.

"Shit! Now I have to replace him with someone else on my list..." Sango said as she looked around. And she found him. Miroku. '_Oh yes. You are on the list, my friend.'_

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru, and he smiled down at her. For the first time in awhile, they were both Happy. Happy topgether.

**So, one more chapter left! Ah! What's a girl to do!? Oh yeah, write another story. It will be based in Mideval time. Kings, Queens, all that Jazz. But, here's the thing. I know my plot. I know what I'm doing with the story. But I want you guys to decide who it will be about! The choice is yours, and the results will be put in one final A/N titaled, "The final Farewell" on this. Watch for it! And the last Chapter will be up as soon as I'm satisfied with the amount of Review it got. Thank you guys so much!**


End file.
